During the production of automotive vehicles, for example, a fabricator uses a dispensing gun to apply a bead of sealant to the vehicle frame prior to the installation of an automobile windshield. The bead is applied along a pinchweld in the frame defining the windshield periphery, and the windshield is positioned thereon. One edge of the windshield is applied to the adhesive bead in the pinch weld, and then the windshield is released and pressed into place. When using a conventional dispensing device to apply such a sealant bead, each time another corner of the windshield periphery is reached, it is necessary for the operator to reposition his body and/or the dispensing device to change the direction in which the bead of sealant is dispensed from the device. Such repositioning is time consuming and inconvenient to the operator. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a rotatable nozzle assembly in combination with a dispensing device. The direction from which the sealant bead is dispensed from the nozzle can be adjusted by simply rotating the nozzle assembly during dispensing, thus eliminating such inconvenient and time consuming repositioning of the operator's body and the dispensing device.